Virtual casinos are accessible via communications networks such as the Internet. For example, on-line casinos present a graphical representation of games, such as casino games, to a user on the screen of a computer in communication with the Internet. The user may place wagers, participate in the gaming, and win or lose money. Receipt of winnings, or payment of losses is typically handled through a credit account.
Participants may use gaming devices, some of which may be wireless, to access such on-line casinos. However, security of wireless gaming devices (e.g., handhelds such as the Blackberry™ handheld device) may be sub-optimal as it is typically accomplished through soft checks. For example, a user may be merely asked to enter a valid user name and associated password to provided access to a particular gaming device.
It would therefore be desirable to provide mechanisms that better guarantee secure access to wireless gaming devices and gaming systems.